


Unfair Advantage

by Bobsled_Hostage



Series: Rose <3 Kanaya <> Karkat <3< Rose Nonsense [4]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Bullying, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobsled_Hostage/pseuds/Bobsled_Hostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose experiments with her abilities to see just how far she can push Karkat.</p><p>Ultimately, it ends in disappointment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twofoldAxiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/gifts).



> _The idea is, Rose beats the shit out of Karkat in a fight and starts picking at Karkat's insecurities and issues- maybe with some horrorterror-backed powers or (if troll Rose) something like chucklevoodoos?- and overall just ignores his boundaries with regards to his own brain, barreling through and wrecking everything in her wake to get at his core. Actual genital action can be involved later if you want (and I'd encourage it!), and if it is I'd like for Karkat to be on slightly more even footing, but I'm mostly here to see Karkat broken down and humiliated in loving detail._

The Seer of Light could not, as others had so helpfully assumed, see the future.  She could, on the other hand, determine  the result of any move she made with near perfect accuracy.  This was of great utility in a hand to hand fight, which explained why Karkat was currently pinned beneath her, bruised and beaten. She’d deliberately provoked him into the strife, knowing exactly how to push his buttons so that push would come to shove and she’d have an excuse to immobilize him.

You should have known that wouldn’t work,  she chided as she bound his hands, pausing whenever he became unruly to squeeze the nerve clusters in his neck that she knew triggered his submission reflex.  Not with your considerable disadvantage in size.  And strength.  A growl as she cinched his wrists tight.  And skill.

PAIL A HEDGE TRIMMER, LALONDE.  WE CAN’T ALL BE GOD TIER AND ABUSE OUR BULLSHIT MAGIC POWERS TO WIN TRIVIAL LIVINGBLOCK SCUFFLES.

In this, you are correct.  She stood.  However, like everything else in your life, this ignominious defeat is attributable to nothing more- he tried to rise and was rewarded with a firm hand on one of his horns, roughly forcing him to a sitting position on the disgustingly plush carpet- than your own personal failures.

FANTASTIC, GOOD, THAT’S DECIDED, WE FIGURED IT OUT.  NOW FUCKING UNTIE ME.

There’s no need to be alarmed, Karkat.  He clearly disagreed, you didn’t have to be a God Tier Seer of Light to sense the anxiety behind his usual sullen glare.   Yes, I just effortlessly disarmed and immobilized you, and as you’ve said there’s nothing you can do to defend yourself.  She pressed a thumb to a bruise she’d left on his collarbone, watching him squirm.  But rest assured, I’m your spade.  There’s nothing here you didn’t agree to, and I take my duties  _ very  _ seriously.

Gun to her head, Rose would have admitted that she was in one of her darker moods.  Taking it out on him was exactly the sort of thing that would pull her out of it.

As long as we’re here, I had a few pertinent questions I thought I’d ask, with your permission, of course.

BECAUSE YOU’VE ALWAYS WAITED FOR MY PERMISSION TO BE INSUFFERABLE.  YOU’VE NEVER ONCE DONE IT, OR SPENT EVERY SECOND DOING IT, WITHOUT OBTAINING MY EXPRESS WRITTEN CONSENT.

Splendid.

The Seer of Light could not, as others had so helpfully assumed, read minds.  She could however, predict the effect any word that came out of her mouth would have on whoever she was talking to, which was almost better.

Would you say there are things that you don’t like about yourself?

NOPE, NOT PLAYING THIS GAME.  THIS IS YOU SETTING AN AMBUSH, I SAY ONE THING AND YOU SAY ‘WRONG’ AND USE IT AS A SPRINGBOARD INTO WHATEVER YOU WERE ALREADY GOING TO TALK ABOUT.  GIVEN THAT THE OUTCOME IS INEVITABLE I CAN SAY WHATEVER I WANT AND THE RESULT WILL BE THE SAME, SO I CHOOSE THE ALWAYS CLASSIC, ALWAYS ENDEARING ‘GO FUCK THE DEVIL IN HELL’

She let herself smile, just a little.

Let’s talk about your romantic partners, then, since that appears to be one commonality between the role of the therapist on earth and… whatever you called your equivalent on your world.  

WHAT THE HELL IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT?  I’VE GOT TWO, ONE OF WHICH IS INVOLVED WITH YOU AND ONE OF WHICH  _ IS  _ YOU.

I’m aware.  I was more interested in your flush quadrant.  Or lack thereof.  Skipping over your disastrous relationship with Terezi, I wanted to ask about Nepeta.

_ HERE WE GO. _

Indeed.  Did you know I was actually looking forward to meeting her?  For reasons I’ll never understand, she thought the world of you.  And where is she now?   Her moirail?  That’s what they were, right?  And it was your moirail at the time who killed them.

THIS JUST IN: EVERYTHING I ALREADY KNOW BECAUSE I’M LIVING IN IT.  COMING UP NEXT: TAKE A LONG WALK OFF A SHORT GO FUCK YOURSELF

You’ll have to forgive me, I wasn’t there at the time.  And as long as I’m enumerating the deaths you failed to prevent, I’d be remiss if I didn’t touch on your would-be Empress.  The woman who, so I’m told, pledged herself to creating a world where someone like you wouldn’t have been murdered on sight,  Rose flicked one of his horns, just to ensure he was paying attention.   Where you would have been  _ safe. _  The woman who could have delivered on your frankly ridiculous dream of being a member of the Empire’s elite corps of Threshecutioners.  She’d have done all that for you, and now she’s dead.

Of course she had no way of actually _knowing_ any of this, she merely looked ahead for the desired outcome and traced it back through the right turns of phrase, the minor details that would make him cringe and squirm and try to retreat into his sweater as his face heated up with guilt and shame.

Just think, a world where you couldn’t use your putrescent blood as an excuse, where your self hatred would have been, rather than a natural reaction to your unfortunate condition, a natural reaction to everything else reprehensible about you.

ON THE OTHER HAND, IMAGINE A WORLD WHERE I’D MERCIFULLY BEEN CULLED INSTEAD OF ENDING UP HERE.  IN THIS EXACT SITUATION WHERE THIS BITCH THOUGHT THAT BEING GOOD IN PITCH MEANT BORING YOUR SPADE TO DEATH WITH A PREPARED SPEECH ABOUT-

I’m not finished.  

Rose was thrilled.  She’d never had license to actually turn herself loose on anyone like this, stinging with barb after barb, peeling back the defenses, the rationalizations that allowed them to live with themselves.  She was just getting started, and even if she let up now, Karkat would most likely be running to his moirail before the night was up to bawl his ganderbulbs out about how _FUCKING OVERWHELMED_ he was.

So why not save Kanaya the headache and get the crying out of the way now?

You mentioned that I had an unfair advantage over you by virtue of my God Tier abilities.  The fact is that you had ample opportunity to gain them yourself, and yet you never came close.

_Because you’re a coward_ went unspoken, the insinuation was just as effective as stating it out loud.

AND WHAT, MY LIFE WOULD BE FLOWERS AND MOONBEAMS IF I HAD?

No, I suppose not, would it?  God, he sounded so wonderfully wretched.  You cursed your session so it was doomed from the start.  You  _ gave my universe cancer. _  You _ created the demon that killed my Mother. _ You miss your lusus?   _Join the fucking club. _

_There_ it was.  A tiny, cherry kool aid tear.

You  _ failed  _ your friends, you  _ failed  _ just like your worthless ancestor.  The real question isn’t why you hate yourself, it’s why nobody else is as disgusted with you as you are.  Kankri’s been dead for a thousand years and his friends still put up with him.  How long do you think they’ll tolerate you?

She paced a circle around him, looking at nothing in particular.  Twisting the knife.

I know how you die, by the way.  I know how your friends die, the few of them who are somehow still alive and haven’t abandoned you for the worthless parasite you are.  It’s going to be your fault.  Again.  Don’t turn around.

Rose busied herself outside Karkat’s field of vision, confident he’d obey.  She imagined him trying to blink more cranberry tears out of his watery eyes while she prepared for what came next.

How could I  _ not  _ hate you?  It’s your fault I’m stuck on this fucking meteor with you.  It’s your fault what happens next is going to happen next, no matter how hard any of us try to stop it.

No response, outside a tiny choking sound.  A sniffle.  The Seer tossed her discarded leggings aside.

Since I began talking you haven’t once thought of merely getting up and walking out, because you know I’m right.  You’re a glutton for punishment because you know you deserve it…  For Christ’s sake, you let a man _stab_ you again and again because you were so desperate for approval that you convinced yourself it was a friendly greeting- she turned to face him, showing off the harness she’d strapped on, silicone protuberance glistening a rich purple beneath the sheen of a lubricated prophylactic- so I can only assume you won’t mind if I stab you as well.

 

Karkat stared at the fat fuchsia phallus, crying and confused.

You’re staining your shirt, I think it’s only fair that we ensure your pants are left similarly smeared with your emissions.

His sticky, tear stained face screwed up in confusion.

...You aren’t finding this nearly as arousing as I am, are you.

He snorted, voice thick with snot and misery.

THE HELL-  sniffle-  DO YOU THINK?

...Are you sure?

He tried to insult her and broke down sobbing.

Oh.

She knelt behind him to undo his hands, wondering where she’d gone wrong.  He was supposed to be screaming under her, packed with eight inches of attitude adjustment.  Wailing her name as she fucked him into the carpet and pinched the base of his bulge.  Did she overdo it?  Her fingers brushed his palm as she undid the knot and he tried to flinch away.  The moment the rope was loose enough he wriggled free and scuttled away, hunched and wiping his eyes and snotty nose on his sleeve like a child.

Rose sighed and sat down in the armchair by the table, synthetic hardon still strapped on and standing at attention.

Perhaps she wasn’t the master of manipulation she styled herself as after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried and I tried to make them fuck and they wouldn't do it


End file.
